Anne Bradstreet
|Nombre de nacimiento = Anne Dudley |Fecha de nacimiento = 1612 |Lugar de nacimiento = 75px Northampton, Inglaterra |Fecha de fallecimiento = 16 de septiembre de 1672 |Lugar de fallecimiento = 75px Andover, Massachusetts, Nueva Inglaterra }} Anne Bradstreet (Anne Dudley de soltera) fue escritora y poeta inglesa. Nació en 1612 en Northampton (Inglaterra) (aunque no existe una certeza absoluta de que haya sido en ese año) y falleció el 16 de septiembre de 1672 en Andover, Massachusetts (hoy en Estados Unidos). Datos de interés Es una de las figuras más importantes en la historia de la literatura estadounidense. Fue la primera escritora y poeta norteamericana en publicar un libro. Biografía Anne Bradstreet vino al mundo con el nombre de Anne Dudley en Northampton, Inglaterra. Sus padres fueron Thomas Dudley y Dorothy (Yorke) Dudley. Su padre era la mano derecha del conde de Lincoln, por lo que la niña se crió en un ambiente impregnado de elementos culturales. A la edad de dieciséis años contrajo matrimonio con Simon Bradstreet. Ambos, el padre de Anne y su marido, fueron posteriormente gobernadores de la Compañía de la Bahía de Massachusetts. Anne y Simon, junto a los padres de ésta, emigraron a Norteamérica a bordo del "Arbella". Fue durante la "Gran Migración" de 1630. El poeta, físico y ensayista estadounidense Oliver Wendell Holmes es descendiente directo de Anne. Bradstreet fue una mujer muy bien educada y culta, lo cual era altamente inusual para su tiempo. Este factor desencadenó que lograra expresarse a través de la poesía. Escribió sobre los más diversos temas: política, historia, medicina y teología. Su biblioteca personal se estima que albergaba alrededor de 800 volúmenes, una buena parte de los cuales desaparecieron en medio de las llamas cuando su casa se incendió el 10 de julio de 1666. Este evento en sí mismo fue la fuente de inspiración de un poema titulado "Here Follows Some Verses upon the Burning of Our House July 10th, 1666" (Aquí siguen algunos versos sobre el incendio de nuestra casa, 10 de Julio de 1666"), donde Bradstreet pretende reconciliar su fe en un Dios todopoderoso frente a la tragedia personal que la afecta. Creatividad La mayor parte de la poesía de Bradstreet está basada en la observación del mundo a su alrededor, centrándose fundamentalmente en temas domésticos y religiosos. Por mucho tiempo considerada primordialmente de interés histórico, Anne ganó aceptación crítica en el siglo XX como escritora de verso largo, sobre todo por su secuencia de poemas religiosos. Contemplaciones, escrito para su familia, no fue publicado hasta mediados del siglo XIX. El trabajo de Bradstreet fue frecuentemente influenciado por el poeta Guillaume du Bartas, quien era admirado por los lectores del siglo XVII. Primera publicación En 1647, su hermano político, el reverendo John Woodbridge, viajó rumbo a Inglaterra, llevando consigo su manuscrito de poesía (es muy posible que lo haya hecho sin su conocimiento y/o consentimiento). El primer trabajo de Anne fue publicado en Londres como "The Tenth Muse Lately Sprung Up in America" (La décima musa nacida tardíamente en América). La propuesta de la publicación parece un intento de los puritanos devotos (como Thomas Dudley, Simon Bradstreet, John Woodbridge, etcétera) en mostrar que una divina y educada mujer podía elevar la posición sostenida como madre y esposa, sin la necesidad de competir con sus pares masculinos. Muchos de los poemas de la primera edición son más bien largos y bastante imitativos. Se basan en las convenciones poéticas imperantes en la época; mas las dos últimas piezas, "Of the Vanity of All Worldly Creatures" y "David's Lamentation for Saul and Jonathan", son más individuales y genuinas en la recopilación de sus propios sentimientos y preocupaciones. Espiritualidad Sus últimos poemas, dirigidos a su familia, demuestran un notable crecimiento espiritual al mismo tiempo que terminó por asimilar la voluntad puritana, que en la época era muy fuerte. También compuso una serie de poemas de naturaleza más personal, los que muestran una considerable belleza y sensibilidad: sus reflexiones antes de dar a luz y su pensamiento frente a la muerte de algunos de sus nietos. Estos poemas, más cortos en extensión, se benefician de su ausencia de imitación y didacticismo. Sus trabajos en prosa incluyen Meditations y una colección de aforismos. En 1678, su versión revisada de "Several Poems Compiled with Great Variety of Wit and Learning" fue póstumamente publicada en los Estados Unidos. ''The Author to Her Book'' En este poema, Anne se dirige irónicamente hacia sus creaciones literarias, asumiendo el rol de una madre que ha parido a su hijo sin la asistencia o colaboración de ningún hombre. Asume un tono humilde y a la vez un tanto sarcástico, dando a entender al público lector que no ha dejado de lado sus obligaciones domésticas por atender a la publicación de una obra, de la que ella misma declara no haber dado su consentimiento. Febril e inconsciente, arropa a su libro con un montón de retazos y le acuna, mostrando en todo momento un inspirado instinto maternal. Muerte Bradstreet falleció en 1672, en Andover, Massachusetts. Mientras que la localización precisa de su sepultura actualmente se desconoce, pudo haber sido enterrada junto o cerca de su marido en el Old Burying Point de Salem, Massachusetts, o en el Old Burying Ground on Academy Road en North Andover. Obras *''Before the Birth of One of Her Children'' *''A Dialogue between Old England and New'' *''A Letter to Her Husband, Absent upon Public Employment'' *''Another'' *''Another (II)'' *''For Deliverance From A Fever'' *''Contemplations'' *''In Honour of that High and Mighty Princess, Queen Elizabeth'' *''In Reference to her Children, 23 June 1659'' *''The Author to Her Book'' *''The Flesh and the Spirit'' *''The Four Ages of Man'' *''The Prologue'' *''To Her Father with Some Verses'' *''To My Dear and Loving Husband'' *''Upon a Fit of Sickness, Anno 1632 Aetatis Suae, 19'' *''Upon Some Distemper of Body'' *''Verses upon the Burning of our House, July 10th, 1666'' Enlaces externos * Annebradstreet.com (en inglés) Categoría:Escritores de Inglaterra Categoría:Escritores del Reino Unido Categoría:Poetas del Reino Unido Categoría:Poetas de Inglaterra Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Poetas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Poetas en inglés Categoría:Escritores del siglo XVII Categoría:Nacidos en 1612 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1672